


miss you

by ursweetheartless



Category: Cool Games Inc (Podcast)
Genre: Again, E3, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, shipboys, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: It is 4-something AM, the sky is still dark, but Griffin doesn't want to go to sleep because there isn't enough time.





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this directly into tumblr at 4-something this morning because it needed to be written. i am full of E3 head-cannons right now, and i am ashamed.
> 
> i am so bad at fluff, please be kind.
> 
> come bother me on tumblr: ursweetheartless  
> or discord: bekawithak #0644

It is 4-something AM, and the sky was still dark, and Griffin was exhausted. He was also gross from spending the whole day in airports and on planes, so a shower was _absolutely_ the first thing he was going for. Then he would make some coffee, maybe get some more work done before everyone else got up. With the cancellations and delays with the plane, he’d almost completely finished what he’d been working on. 

The house they’d rented was nice, nicer than last year, and they were a big enough deal now that they didn’t even have to share rooms. Nick had sent him pictures when he’d gotten there yesterday morning, then gave him a Skype tour when it was afternoon and he was still stuck in the airport in Austin. He made a production of showing off both of their bedrooms and making him choose which one was ‘better,’ then promising to steal that one because Griffin was dumb and late.

First order of business was definitely a shower, and Griffin dropped his bag in the living room, digging out something comfortable to change into before climbing in, turning the temperature up as hot as he could stand. It was nice to be clean, but he must have spaced out staring at the shower tile because he didn’t hear anything until someone was already climbing into the shower behind him. He tensed up, but relaxed when it was not quite familiar enough arms wrapping around his waist, and he let himself lean back as Nick nuzzled a kiss into his neck.

“You’re, like, _super_ late, dude. If you didn’t want to come hang out with me,” Nick’s voice was rasping and low from sleep, and it made Griffin smile, “You could have just said so.” Griffin put his hands over Nicks, where they were resting on his stomach.

He thought, for a moment, about grinding back into Nick, about Nick fucking him against the tile wall or about dropping to his knees and sucking Nick off. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to because he _always_ wanted to. They saw each other just seldom enough that sex never stopped being a little treat when they were finally together for a bit.

But.

Griffin was also thirty now, and he’d been traveling all day, and he was fucking exhausted. Nick nuzzled into his shoulder before reaching past him to turn off the water.

“Come on, I wanna go back to bed.” Nick yawned through the words, burying them back in Griffin’s shoulder. Griffin frowned a little.

“But I–” Nick shushed him with one finger.

“Don’t care. we’re going to dry off, and then we’re going to go back to bed. I’m tired still.” Griffin’s shoulders slumped a little, but he accepted it when Nick dumped a towel on his head, drying himself off a bit dejectedly. He waited until they were both dressed for bed, Nick pulling him down the hall to the bedroom he’d ’stolen’ earlier, the back bedroom with the window seat and the view of the yard below. The sun was edging up over the horizon, a reminder that it was already tomorrow.

“I don’t wanna miss a day,” Griffin said it quietly, but Nick still heard. “We don’t have too many days here where we’re not working, and I don’t want to waste one of them with sleeping.” Nick _hmmed_ at the comment but still pulled Griffin into bed, curling around him as they settled down.

“Yeah, but I wanna sleep with you, and when we wake up I wanna do an unhealthy amount of sex stuff and maybe have brunch. Sleep, though.” Nick snuggled his face up next to Griffin’s neck, kissing it lightly. “It’s not much, but we have all weekend too. Just enjoy this now.”

Griffin thought about it for a second, before smiling, and leaning back just enough that he could look Nick in his stupid, sleepy eyes.

“Alright, I guess. But I want a _real_ kiss first. Those are my terms.” Nick rolled his eyes, but he still tangled a hand in Griffin’s hair when they leaned together, and he was smiling by the time they pulled apart.


End file.
